Conventional systems provide the capability for unicast data packet transmission between a specific sender and a specific receiver. Multicast data transmission systems can deliver data packets to multiple consumers from a single source. Multicast data transmission systems can deliver data packets containing the same information to least two receiving entities simultaneously or nearly simultaneously. As such, multicast data transmission systems can provide a higher level of efficiency when the quantity of networked computer users or audio/video content subscribers grows and network bandwidth demands increase. For these reasons, multicast data transmission systems are often used in video applications, for example, where high levels of network efficiency are needed. However, in conventional multicast data transmission systems, the handling of multicast source selection is inefficient. In some cases, it may be desirable to select a multicast source that is closer to the multicast receiver. In other cases, it is necessary to switch from one multicast source to another multicast source, if a multicast source fails. The conventional multicast data transmission systems are unable to efficiently handle these situations.
Thus, a system for controlling multicast source selection in an anycast source audio/video network is needed.